Banks Shot
Banks Shot is the twenty-second episode of the first season from the television sitcom on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, which was originally aired from NBC on February 25, 1991. It was directed by Jeff Melman and written by Bennie Richburg Jr. The name is a combination of the surname "Banks" and the billiards term "bank shot". Summary Vivian goes away to Berkeley for the weekend, leaving Hilary in charge. Will steals the car keys to go to the pool hall and winds up losing his money and the car to a hustler. Philip and Geoffrey must go down to rescue him. Philip initially tries to get his car back by threatening to have the poolhall's license revoked, but a patron interrupts him saying "We ain't got a license!". The hustlers then goad Phil into playing pool with them for $20 a ball, Philip loses heavily, having seemingly never played pool before. (He told Geoffery to "get me one of those stick thingys.") When he is $400 in debt, he begs the hustler for one more game, however the hustler refuses to play unless it is for $100 a ball. Phil nervously agrees, then confidently tells Geoffrey to "Break out Lucille!" a pool cue. Phil pots 4 balls on his first shot, having hustled the hustlers. Cast :Will Smith as Will Smith :James Avery as Phillip Banks :Janet Hubert as Vivian Banks :Alfonso Ribeiro as Carlton Banks :Karyn Parsons as Hilary Banks :Tatyana Ali as Ashley Banks :Joseph Marcell as Geoffrey Butler Guest starring :J.D. Hall as Charlie Mack :Angela Gordon as Gloria :Jeff Chayette as Louie Co-Starring :Hugh Dane as Fred Lomax Jr. :Michelle Sims as Michelle :Tanya Moore as Girl Quotes :Philip (to Will): A hard head makes for a soft behind. :Will: So, you're gonna spank me? ---- :Will (to Philip): All this legal stuff won't work. The only legal phrase these people understand is "Will the defendant please rise?" ---- :Philip: We gotta get that car back. :Will: Uncle Phil, you can't go down there alone. They got dudes down there that make you look like Webster. :Geoffrey: If there are hooligans there, perhaps I should accompany you sir. In the early ages, I was sparring butler for Mr. Chuck Norris. ---- :Philip: Let's play another game. I want another chance. Let's play another game. :Will: Uncle Phil! :Hustler: I don't know. You know, my time is very valuable. I couldn't possibly play another game without uppin' the ante. :Philip: How much? :Hustler: Let's say, a nice round figure, like, $100 a ball. :Philip: $100 a ball?! :Hustler: That's right, Uncle Phil. :Philip: Okay, $100 a ball. :Hustler: (chortles) You got yourself a game! :Philip: (laughs) Geoffrey? Break out Lucille! :(Geoffrey opens his jacket and breaks out Philip's pool cue, Lucille) ---- :Phillip (To the Hustler): Let this be a lesson to you: Don't mess with my boy again. You mess with him, you're messing with me. ---- :Will: Uncle Phil, how did you learn to shoot like that? :Philip: Well, I spent some time at several pool halls in my days. That is why I didn't want you in one. You think I want to spoil your fun? I just want you to come home in one piece. ---- Trivia *Hilary's 21 *Carlton's dating a girl on the swim-nastics team named Michelle *Geoffrey was also a butler for Chuck Norris *Syndication cuts the scene where Vivian comes home from her trip. *Phillip names his pool cue "Lucille", which is also the name of B.B King's guitar. *'Running Gag:' Hilary trying to act like a mother to Carlton and Ashley, though it's only seen twice. *Actor Huge Dane later appears in the Season 2 episode, My Brother's Keeper, as one of the barbers. *The same pool hall is seen again in The Aunt Who Came to Dinner. *In the scene where Will is about to steal the keys, instead of the traditional angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other, he has two devils on his shoulders. *'Fourth Wall Break': Will facing the camera while playing pool. Gallery Banks Shot.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1